1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap fastener for use on shoulder bags, rucksacks, school knapsacks or other . bags for connecting the end of a belt or strap to the body of a bag.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of bags such as shoulder bags, it is customary to connect a belt or strap B by sewing to the body of a bag 1 together with a tab 2 of leather or thick fabric overlying an end of the belt B, as shown in FIG. 8. According to another conventional practice, the belt end is rivetted to or looped on the bag body. These conventional connections are substantially permanent and hence the belt thus connected cannot easily be detached from the bag body. Such substantially permanent connections are disadvantageous in that once a belt is broken, the replacement of the broken belt involves a tedious and time-consuming operation and hence incurs great expense. Owing to this difficulty, the bag is sometimes left aside without repair.